


Something About Yuffie

by RosyPalms



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Silence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Cloud finds himself enamored by the spunky ninja girl.





	1. Late Night Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of passion with Tifa, Cloud wakes up to a pleasant surprise.

Clothing is strewn all over the floor of the bedroom. Two pairs of boots, a sleeveless turtleneck, a black miniskirt with attached suspenders, baggy pants, a white tank top, and a pair of panties form a trail from the door towards the bed.

On it, asleep, were Tifa and Cloud. Their lovemaking had kept the other guests of the inn awake for a while, but now they rested in each other’s arms.

The flimsy blanket only covered them up partially. An intruder could’ve easily seen Tifa’s splendid breasts, squished against Cloud’s torso. Even the parts that were covered were barely hidden since the thin fabric hugged their skin so tightly. 

The room was gloomy, illuminated slightly by the street lights. It was peaceful, and their sleep was restful.

That is, until something stirred Cloud awake. Something was pressing on him, something warm. He struggled to open his eyes, until he felt something hot on his cock. They shot right open and he lifted his head to find the blanket in front of him bulging weirdly.

The lump looked downright grotesque in the low light. Briefly, adrenaline rushed through his veins. For a second he thought it might be a monster or an assassin, but he discarded the thought. He felt certain that neither of these things would make his dick feel so good.

Now that he had had a moment to gain his bearings, he recognized the familiar feeling of a blowjob. It was gentle, altogether pleasant, especially since he still felt tender after having sex with Tifa.

Cloud thought that it must be Tifa under the blanket and relaxed. His head sank back onto the pillow and he sighed contently. The blowjob felt really good. Soft lips caressed his shaft, a warm, slippery tongue lovingly massaged his glans, and soft hands stroked his cock and cupped his balls.

Cloud inhaled deeply and the scent of Tifa perfume tickled his nose. He smiled, thinking of the way she had ridden him not too long ago. He had fondled her huge breasts while she exerted herself. When she came, she collapsed on top of him. He remembered the feeling of her silky hair between his fingers when he pulled her in for a kiss. He felt the same thing on his shoulder at that moment.

Clouds eyes snapped open again. He had a lump in his throat when he turned his head and realized that Tifa was still sleeping, snuggled up to him. Just then, the tongue making love to his cock focused on his frenulum and he had to stifle a moan.

Slowly, careful not to wake up Tifa, he grabbed the blanket and pulled it aside. Even in the low light he recognized Yuffie, huddled between his legs. She was just rubbing his glans against the inside of his cheek when the sudden chill on her skin got her attention.

She silently pulled away, releasing Cloud’s dick, and looked at him. Cloud was about to say something, but she motioned for him to stay quiet, lest Tifa woke up. Then, she smiled lustily, winked at him, and resumed the blowjob.

Cloud was debating whether he should do something. He couldn’t just let her do as she pleased, but maybe it would be easier to just bear it instead of explaining everything to Tifa.

Ultimately, he decided to keep quiet and let Yuffie do her thing; a decision that may have been informed by the fact that the little ninja gave really good head.

From then on, he watched her. Yuffie took notice of his shiny blue eyes resting on her and returned his gaze. Her lips contorted into the closest approximation of a smile possible with a mouth full of cock.

Locking eyes with her kind of made it better for Cloud. She looked like she enjoyed sucking him off, and he almost expected her to go harder, but she didn’t. Even though he could see mischief in her eyes, the tender, loving blowjob continued. It was just right.

Yuffie pleasured him in a variety of ways. Sometimes, she went further down to suck his balls a little while a soft palm rubbed his sensitive tip. Other times her mouth took a break altogether, giving her enough space to jerk him off with both hands.

However, she never broke eye contact with Cloud, except when she took a dive and deepthroated him. She didn’t do it often or for very long, but every now and again she forced him into her tight esophagus without a sound.

Cloud was already agitated, and feeling that was like a jolt. He could barely keep from squirming and he couldn’t suppress soft moans and hisses.

He was frightened when Tifa stirred a little bit, mumbling in her sleep. She snuggled up to him more, reminding him of her soft bosom, pressing against him. Yuffie stopped taking him down her throat after that. Cloud guessed that she had gotten scared, too.

It didn’t really matter though. Cloud was already close, and Yuffie knew that. She tightly wrapped her lips around his glans and started jerking him intensely. The slick noise of her stroking his slippery dick was the first audible sound she had produced. It was a sound that turned Cloud on.

Cloud grasped the sheets tightly when he came. His breath was slow and deliberate while he filled Yuffie’s mouth with cum. He didn’t know where it all came from. He had thought himself spent after fucking Tifa that night, but Yuffie managed to tickle out whatever secret reserves he had.

The ninja took it all and only released him when she was certain that there was no more to be had. She rose onto her knees. The light from without allowed Cloud to see her throat as she swallowed. It took several gulps to down it all.

At that point Cloud also realized that Yuffie was naked. He had never seen her perky breasts and smooth pussy before, and he found her beautiful.

Yuffie was smiling when their eyes met again. She blew him a kiss, got off the bed, and walked to the door without making a sound. Cloud admired her cute little butt as she left.

Afterwards, he lay awake for a while. He didn’t understand what that had been all about and he felt guilty for allowing it to happen. His conscious mind hoped that it was all Yuffie’s twisted idea of a prank and that it would never happen again.

However, deep down, he knew he had enjoyed the experience.


	2. Afternoon Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud confronts Yuffie about their previous encounter

Cloud couldn’t forget what happened that night. A few days had past, and it was time to make camp. He had been staring at Yuffie for the better part of the day. His memory of her naked body in the low light was vivid, though not nearly as vivid as the feeling of her mouth on his cock.

He felt guilty, confused, and incredibly turned on the more he looked at her. He needed closure. He needed to clear the air and forget the whole thing, and that could only happen if he talked to Yuffie about it.

The young ninja volunteered to collect firewood, and Cloud joined her under the pretense of danger lurking behind every tree.

They walked in silence. Yuffie picked up sticks here and there, but Cloud only had eyes for her. He was trying to work up the nerve to breach the odd subject, but she was distracting him.

Whenever she bent over to pick up more wood, it felt like she was presenting herself to him. Cloud stared at her ass in her tight shorts and found himself salivating like a hungry dog in front of a juicy steak.

He had never noticed how pretty and kissable Yuffie’s lips were until he had felt them caressing his cock. Even her exposed midriff was enough to remind him of what the rest of her looked like naked.

“So, Cloud”, Yuffie said when they had walked for quite some time, “I know I’m quite the looker, but don’t you think it’s a little uncouth to stare so hard?”

She sounded mirthful, embarrassing him more than just being found out did.  
“Don’t tell me about uncouth after what you did the other night”, he said.  
“Ooh, so we’re going to talk about it after all”. Yuffie assumed a broad stance and crossed her arms. She clearly felt like she had the high ground in whatever argument was about to transpire.

“What was all that about?”, Cloud asked.  
“Me sucking your dick, you mean?”. Cloud blushed and nodded. “Well, you’ve only got yourselves to blame for that. You and Tifa!”, Yuffie said. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

“I was in the next room over when you two horn dogs decided to rock the inn”. Yuffie made a gesture that unambiguously meant sex, and she did it very intensely, making Cloud blush more.

“So I was sitting there, touching myself while Tifa creamed herself repeatedly, and I thought to myself: Why should she get to hog all the fun? I’m a part of this team, too! I also deserve some hunky dick in my life!”  
“H-hunky?”, Cloud asked. Yuffie smiled lewdly and sounded a bit more husky when she answered.  
“That’s right, talking about you, sexy. You got a pretty nice bod under that turtleneck, not to mention a pretty tasty cock”. Then her voice rose again. “Anyway, that’s what I thought, so I went and took some”

“You can’t just do that!”  
“What are you so mad about?”, Yuffie huffed and sighed right after. Then she sauntered over to him. Cloud back away until he bumped into a tree. With nowhere left to run, Yuffie came closer and placed a slender fingertip on his chest.

“I was under the impression that you enjoyed the blowjob”, she mused, looking up at him and grinning, “or did the massive load you dumped into my mouth lead me to the wrong conclusion?”

Having her so close was almost unbearable. Cloud knew he was right! But he had enjoyed it! He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He wanted it again.

He had Tifa; he knew he shouldn’t have felt that way, but it had just been so fucking good! His cock was swelling as he tried to sort out his feelings, tried to regain his composure.

“Come on, Cloud, admit it”, Yuffie whispered, “I give great head, don’t I?”. Cloud nodded, hesitantly. Yuffie hummed happily. “I’m better at it than Tifa, right?”

Cloud swallowed a lump in his throat. He didn’t want to admit it. It felt like betraying Tifa, but Yuffie was right. She was better. It wasn’t even close. He nodded, and the little ninja chuckled.

“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?”, she said and reached between his legs. Cloud gasped, closely followed by a soft moan. “Oh, but this is very, very hard. Seems to me like you could use a… helping hand or two. How about it?”, she asked.  
“...Yes, please”, Cloud whispered.

She unzipped his pants and pulled out his erect dick.  
“What a handsome cock. I hadn’t really gotten a good look at it before, you know”, she said before spitting into one hand, then into the other. She grasped Cloud’s penis with both hands and started jerking him off.

Her soft, slippery hands felt great. Cloud sighed and moaned softly as she worked his shaft. The only breaks he got occurred when Yuffie felt the need to lube up her hands with more spit.

“Say”, Yuffie said while playing with him. One hand had a firm grasp on the base of his cock while the other one rubbed the rest of the shaft, stopping just short of the glans with each motion. Cloud was big and offered Yuffie plenty of room to play. “when you stare at me, what do you think about?”

Cloud didn’t answer. He just looked at her with pleading eyes and hissed. She just smiled at him.  
“Come on, don’t be shy. I can keep a secret, you know? Do you think about the blowjob?”.  
“Y-yeah”, Cloud groaned. When she mentioned it, his cock throbbed in her hands. She liked that.

“Okay, what else?”, she prodded and stopped stroking. She just squeezed him. It was a strangely pleasant sensation, Cloud thought.  
“I think about your body. I saw you naked when you got up”, he admitted.  
“You think about my body even though you get to see Tifa naked every night?”, Yuffie asked. Cloud nodded. “That makes me happy”, she said and rewarded him by rolling her soft palm all over his glans.

Cloud writhed and moaned at the stimulation. Yuffie chuckled and kept doing it for a few seconds before simply jerking him off with both hands.  
“So you think about my sexy body. What do you want to do with it?”

Cloud hesitated. He looked down at this girl, polishing his cock. There was a fire in her eyes. Lust, playfulness, a complete disregard for consequences. She had sucked his cock with Tifa right next to him because she had felt like it. She was jerking him off right then and there just because she wanted to.

That was what fascinated him. As drop-dead gorgeous as Tifa was, she didn’t have this spice, this wild abandon that made Yuffie so alluring. She wasn’t a woman to love, she was a woman to lust after, and Cloud couldn’t help but answer her question.

“I want to fuck you”, he panted. Yuffie bit her lip.  
“How? Tell me”  
“I just want to- ah! Fuck… I want to bend you over, tear your clothes off and fuck your brains out”, he gasped. Telling her made the handjob feel even better.

Yuffie could tell that he was getting off on it, too. His cock seemed to swell up as he said it.  
“You want to crush my tight little pussy?”, she asked, squeezing him firmly. Cloud groaned deeply, picturing her pussy squeezing him that hard.  
“Yes!”

“What about my ass? Would you shove this fat cock in there, too?”, Yuffie panted. She was really getting excited now. Cloud nodded. “Can you even imagine how tight that would feel?”, she asked and started squeezing more. After a few seconds which Cloud spent moaning, imagining Yuffie’s tight anal embrace, she loosened her grip, spat on his dick and jerked him off again.

Cloud was panting a lot while thrusting his hips. He was fucking Yuffie’s hands just as much as she was stroking his cock.

Eventually, he started to twitch in her hands, and Yuffie knew that it was time for the finishing touch. She unzipped her shorts.  
“So, after fucking me to bits, where’s your cum going to end up? Are you going to fill me up or are you going to make a mess?”, she asked.

“Both!”, Cloud grunted. “I want to fuck you over and over again! I’ll cum inside, all over you, on your face; I’ll do it all!”, he explained, sounding strained. Yuffie liked the sound of that.

“Well, if you’re going to make a mess, how about you start right here?”, she asked and moved in front of him. She hooked one of her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and pulled, granting Cloud a glimpse at her pubic mound.

She pointed his cock at the opening and furiously stroked him with one hand. Cloud couldn’t contain himself. He roared as hot torrents of semen burst forth.

Yuffie gasped when the warm goo hit her. The pressure with which his seed hit her abdomen was fierce. The shots were seemingly inexhaustible and plentiful. Thick, completely opaque semen pooled between her legs and stained her striped panties.

“Mmh, so warm”, Yuffie hummed contently as she milked him even more. Once her crotch was completely drowned in Cloud’s hot spunk and she felt certain that she had squeezed it all out of him, she let go of him and readjusted her panties.

“That was fun, wasn’t it?”, she giggled, licking some left over semen off of her fingers. Cloud was still catching his breath. His flaccid cock dangled from his fly.  
“Yeah”, he sighed. 

Later that night, when they were sitting around the campfire, Tifa made a pass at Cloud, and was pleased when she felt his cock, hard and ready through his pants.

“Ha! Oh, Cloud! You’re so rough tonight!”, Yuffie heard Tifa moan later. Little did the buxom brunette know that Cloud’s eagerness was fueled by the thought of Yuffie spending the rest of the day with her pussy covered in his semen.

The young ninja drifted off into sleep with a smile on her face, the noises of Tifa’s repeated orgasms serving as her lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've written about FFVII. 'twas spontaneous and fun.


End file.
